Me & the Cullens
by BookGeek21
Summary: Bella (aged 5) ran out of her burning home and didn't look back. Her parents were trapped and they werent going to live, so under Renee's instructions Bella kept running until she couldn't anymore. Then she woke up in a house that then turned into her home. But the Cullens have got a lot to expect since they adopted a human. Bella & Edward.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This chapter is here because all of my chapters are on my apple device so I had to write this as the first chapter. I will post the story sooon. Please read and review, I do not mind critisicim. I am perfectly fine with it and I will take any help I can get. I really appriciate it whenn you write reviews for my pieces of writing. Thank you so much for reading. Hope you have a good day. BookGeek21. xx

Preface-

You don't realise how much something meansto you unless you loose it. If you were me you would understand. But the things I lost made a big impact on my life and without loosing them I would never have met him or his family. I think things may happen for a reason. If I had never lost them I would hope that fate would have found a way for me to meet them. Bit it didn't happen like that, it happened the way it happened so I shouldn't dwell on the fact that it could have all occurred differently. It didn't and in some ways Im happy. But my heart will always hold a place for them who I have lost, even now, after everything.


	2. Meeting Them

**Authors Note: Hope you enjoy this Chapter. Please R&R**

I sat at the kitchen table and looked at my dad. He was washing the dishes and had a miserable look in his face.  
I then looked at my mom who was sitting across from me and was gazing out the window at the gloom of the miserable town if Forks.  
Then I looked down at the flower I was colouring in. It was a Rose, but it was yellow and the stem was pink.  
"Charlie isn't it quite obvious that we're bored stiff. Why don't we go shopping?" my mom said suddenly, disturbing the long silence.  
"Okay Renee, let me go grab the keys." my father quickly dried his hands and drained the sink.  
My mom came and picked me up. I rested my head against her shoulder.  
"Ahh, Charlie get the camera." she said.  
My dad did as he was told and came in with the camera.  
The she handed me to my dad who took me in the living room.  
I sat on his lap and fiddled with my hair. It was silent for a while before my mon came down with the picture if us all.  
I looked at it. It was the best picture I had ever seen of us all together.  
My hugged me tightly.  
"Well, ready to go?" My dad said to my mom.  
I rolled my eyes at him.  
She nodded.  
"I'll just get my wallet." He said before leaving.  
I looked at my mom who started fiddling with my hair.  
I then ran away and she started to chase me.  
Suddenly we heard Charlie yell.  
I ran up the stairs and saw my dad choking.  
I looked at the smoke and stopped breathing. Then I saw the bright light coming from his study, where the printer was.  
I started pulling my dad and I pulled him downstairs. He was still choking. I looked at my mom who was frozen stiff. My dad pointed at her but didn't say anything. The smoke was thick now. Then there was a band and I went running to the back door frightened. That's when the ceiling collapsed in between me and my parents separated. I looked at my mom who was bleeding down her face and my dad was knocked out on the floor.  
"Bella run." I realised that I still had the picture of us in my hand. I blew her a kiss before she disappeared under rubble. I then went sprinting out the back door and into the forest. I ran as far as I could I got to the mountains before the tears started falling. That's when I stopped and curled up into a ball, placing my picture delicately in front of me. I cried for hours before sleep overtook me.

I was no longer curled up. I was stretched out on a bed. A very uncomfortable bed.  
I could hear quiet whispers.  
I opened my eyes and saw a god like creature before me.  
She had blond hair and was wearing a pink dress. She reminded me of something but I couldn't remember what. "Are you okay baby?" she asked me. I looked at her confused.  
Baby? Was I her baby. Was I still Isabella Swan.  
"Am I Bella?" I asked confused. The blond nodded.  
"Yes you are babygirl." she spoke soothingly.  
Then another god like creature entered the room.  
He looked rather like a doctor.  
"Isabella." he nodded.  
"Bella." I corrected him.  
He simply nodded.  
"Okay I want you to be honest with me Bella, does your head hurt?" he asked.  
"No it doesn't, I feel normal. Am I in an orphanage?" I said looking around. The room was big and open, the only things in the room were the bed and the rocking chair that the god like woman was sitting on and I was on her lap.  
"No baby, your home." she said.  
"Rose."'the man said, he didn't look very happy.  
"My rose."I exclaimed suddenly realising was the woman reminded me off.  
"This?" the man said, holding up the Rose I coloured in.  
"Yes, you remind me of it." I said looking at the woman.  
"But how do you have it?" I asked him.  
"It was next to you, on the other side is a picture of you and your parents." He showed me the other side. That was typical of my mom who would always use my paper for printings.  
"Destiny Carlisle." The blond woman said.  
I looked at her and she smiled.  
"Fine Rose, you can have your way but take her downstairs where the others are waiting to check." he said.  
She nodded then picked me up and put me on her waist.  
I stroked her hair, it was so silky.  
Suddenly we were in a different room.  
"Everybody this is Bella, my baby girl." the blond woman said.  
Suddenly five pairs of curious eyes were on me.  
I got scared and clung onto the blond girl.  
"Baby it's okay. They won't hurt you, I won't let them." I looked up at the blond girl and smiled. She smiled back at me.  
Then she turned her head towards the others.  
I followed her glance. She was looking at a boy with reddy,browny, blondish hair and deep gold eyes just like hers. He was sort if strong and tall. He smiled at me crookedly.  
I grinned back.  
"Edward, can you do this?" The blond woman asked him.  
"I think so." He replied coming closer.


	3. A New Husband

I stared at him horrified. I gripped the blinds shoulder like my life depended on it.  
He stopped in front of us and the stroked my cheek, his hand was so cold. I froze instantly at his touch.  
"Bella this is Edward." the blond said.  
"Hello Eddie-ward" I said shyly.  
The I heard a click and I looked towards the doctor who held a camera and was looking at me.  
"Carlisle don't scare her." a woman with a heart shaped face and gentle curls down past her shoulders.  
The man who I think was called Carlisle bowed his head.  
"May I?" Edward asked.  
I turned my head towards him. He held his arms out.  
I reached for him.  
The blond woman let me go. She looked rather sad. I smiled at her and touched her hair.  
"It's okay momma." I said facing her. She looked up at me confused.  
I swallowed. I was scared of her reaction and I instantly regretted calling her momma.  
I turned towards Edward and buried my head in his chest.  
"It's okay Bella." He said while patting my back.  
"Did you just call me your momma baby girl?" Ask the blond woman.  
I turned to face her and nodded.  
She smiled kindly and I reached for her. She took me in her arms.  
"I want you to be my momma. My old one was always thinking it was normally just me and my dad who barely played with me. I was very lonely." I spoke as though I was older.  
"I wanna be your momma baby girl." Said the blond one. I smiled at her.  
Then a small girl not that much younger than my new momma came dancing towards us.  
"Hello Bella, I'm Alice, we're going to be great friends." I smiled at her, even though it was weird to say that. She had short, pixie, brown hair.  
"I'm Jasper Bella, nice to meet you finally." A man came over to me, he had curly blond hair.  
"Hello Jaziper." I said, I wasn't that good at pronouncing yet.  
"I'm grizzly Emmett. Your mommas husband." He was built like a weightlifter and he was so tall. He said holding my mom around the waist.  
"Your my big brother Emmett." I said to him. This man couldn't be a father. He didn't look that stern.  
I was becoming more relaxed with this strange family.  
"We have already met Bella but I would like to introduce myself properly. I'm Carlisle." he said.  
"Paps." I said to he an he smiled.  
"And I'm his wife Esme." The woman with the brown hair and heart shaped face said.  
"Nana." I said.  
Then I turned to my new mom.  
"I'm Rosalie, Bella." She said.  
"Just like my rose, that was blond and pink.  
She smiled at me.  
"Don't you wanna daddy." She said.  
I shook my head.  
"Paps can fill in when I need a dad and Nana can help me if I need you and you aren't here. Like godparents." I stated.  
She nodded.  
"Wait there are one, two, three, four, five, six seven of you. Where's the other girl?" I asked confused.  
"What do you mean?" My new mom asked.  
"Well, Emmett's with you and Nana and Paps and also Aleece and Jaziper. So who goes with Eddie-ward. My five year old lisp was coming through.  
"Well Bella you see Edward doesn't have a wife." Nana said.  
"I'll be your wife Eddie-ward." I said holding my arms out for him.  
He took me out of Momma's hands and hugged me. I gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"I'm Mrs Eddie-ward." I pronounced.


	4. Questions Answered

**Authors Note: thank you so much for the reviews. Sorry that it is going so fast it's because she is 5. I can't really do so much with a five year old. I might skip it a few years till bellas a bit older. But not for a couple of chapters.**

Edward let me go on the floor and I ran up to them all hugging them one by one thanking them for taking me in.  
They all looked the same but different.  
Then I felt tired and I think I fell asleep in Moms arms.

I woke up suddenly. I had been having a nightmare. I was the debris that fell on my parents. I was crushing them and my moms words echoed through the dream. 'Bella run'.  
When I opened my eyes my new mom was there.  
"It's okay Bella. Everything is fine. It was just a stupid nightmare." She tried to reassure me.  
"How was the fire caused?" I asked her suddenly. I hadn't expected her to reply but she did.  
"A cigarette." She replied calmly.  
My eyes widened. My mom had been smoking. She always smoked when she felt down, and she always smoked in the study, the one room that she used.  
"Thank you Mommy." I said get up and out of bed. She smiled gently.  
"Bath time." Alice sang.  
She picked me up and through me over her shoulder. I started laughing. Then we were suddenly in a bathroom. I knew the room I was in didn't have a bathroom in it. I was merely staying in the spare room until we relocated.  
I was clean in no time and then suddenly I was wearing a light blue dress with black leggings. I hugged who I thought was Alice but my mom was there instead.  
It turns out Alice had just brought me to the bathroom.  
I then ran downstairs and jumped on the first person in sight.  
It was Edward. He scooped me up and I tenderly kissed his cheek. He then kissed mine back.  
"My handsome husband" I said to him.  
"My wonderful, beautiful, blossoming wife." He replied back.  
I laughed at his words.  
"Eddie-ward would you come play with me after breakfast." He nodded at my request.  
"Morning Bella." Nana greeted me, putting pancakes on the table.  
I thanked her grateful.  
When I was done I took Edward out into the garden. He lay on the grass with me and I brought a piece of paper and a pen out with me.  
I drew a family portrait as best I could. He laughed.  
"Eddie-ward why don't you have any children." I asked him.  
"It's complicated Bella. I'll tell ya later." I agreed.  
Then I tried to draw me and Edward at a wedding. I tried to make myself look older.  
When I was done I showed Edward. He laughed gently.  
"Why are you laughing?" I asked puzzled.  
"Well I like it Bella. It seems like a very nice wedding." He smiled at me.  
He started humming a tune. I looked at him.  
He stroked my hair.  
"Eddie-ward, why don't you have a wife." I asked him.  
"You ask a lot of questions don't you Bella?" It was a rhetorical question.  
"I am just curious. My parents never really spent that much time with me. I learnt to speak because I watched telly with my mom who always use to stare of into space. She was unhappy. I never really got to know any of them. This family is...well, I am closer to this family than I was to my parents." I sighed.  
"Ahh Bella, that's sad but nice that your so close to us." He said sadly.  
"Why do you want to live with us. You barely know us Bella." He said sadly.  
"I feel as though I should. I need to. And I don't want to go into care." I said while getting up.  
He didn't answer me so I decided to go inside.  
I looked around flustered. There were boxes everywhere.  
"Where are you going?" I started hyperventilating.


	5. Costume or Reality?

"Oh Bella baby, we found a place up in Alaska. Near a coven like ours. We are move tomorrow." My mom ran over to me and picked me up.  
I smiled in response. I was going with them.  
"Bella do you know what the date is?" Alice asked me.  
"Alice, she is only five." My mom answered.  
"It the thirty-first of October. It's Halloween." Alice squealed.  
I started laughing.  
"Do you want to go trick or treating Bella?" My mom asked me.  
I thought for a moment.  
"Can you come around with me and Eddie-ward?" I asked her.  
She nodded in response.  
Before I knew it I was ready in a pink dress wearing a tiara, I was a princess. Not exactly what I would have chosen but I didn't want to disappoint my mom.  
I ran downstairs and saw Nana dressed in casual wear waiting for me.  
I took her hand and we walked out the front door.  
There was everybody.  
"Oh Bella you look so cute." My mom stated.  
I smiled at her.  
"Bella I can't bare to leave you but we are going to a party so I asked your Nana to take you." She kissed my forehead.  
"Stay safe mommy." I said to her.  
She looked at me sadly. I didn't want her to leave. I didn't want to be left again.  
I looked up at Nana.  
"Is Eddie-ward coming with us?" I asked her.  
"Yes au think her is. He dressed up in a costume for you." She answered.  
We watched as Alice and Jasoer and Mom and Emmett left in a red convertible.  
Then Edward came outside dress as a vampire. I squealed.  
He looked suited being a vampire. He made a very good one.  
"Eddie-ward" I screamed running up to him.  
He started laughing.  
"Are you sure you want me to come because I don't have too and Carlisle was going to take me out for a meal tonight." Nana asked us. But I think she was mainly asking Edward.  
As if there was some unspoken agreement Nana came over to me and kissed my cheeks.  
"Have fun Bella. Save some of the sweets though." I laughed lightly at Nanas words.  
Then I grabbed Edwards hand and we walked around Forks.  
Edward wouldn't come to the door with me. He chose not to.  
After about two hours my candy bag was full and my legs were hurting so Edward carried me back.  
We were home in less than two minutes.  
"How did you do that?" I asked him curiously. I was seriously intrigued.  
"Nope. There is plenty of time for questions in the morning Bella. Why don't you go get ready. Then I'll read you something." He promised.  
I nodded happily.  
I was as fast as I could be when brushing my teeth and combing my hair.  
When I was finally ready I stalked back into my room where Edward was lying on my bed like a statue.  
I lay next to him and closed my eyes.  
He started humming that same tune from today and soon darkness overtook me.


	6. Journey with Him

**Authors Note: I had a review saying that they didn't like Rosalue being Bellas mother but if she wasn't her mother then she would be very jealous and angry and also give Rosalie a chance. She hated Bella because she could have children and now Rosalie has a daughter she doesn't hate Bella. Also Edward will not call Rosalie mom if he Marrie's Bella. Also thanks for reading . Xx**

I sat up and realised that a bright light had woke me up.  
"Bella are you ready to go?"  
My mommy asked me.  
It took me a couple of minutes to register that thought.  
We were moving to Alaska. Now I remembered.  
I nodded my head vigorously.  
I was so excited, I had never been out of Forks before.  
Charlie(my old dad) couldn't get time off work that suited Renee(old mom) so we never went away.  
My mom picked me up and took me to the bathroom that I had been using.  
She combed my hair while I brushed my teeth and washed my face.  
Then she got me a track suit to put on.  
It was grey and had a eagle in dark blue on the back.  
When I was ready I showed my mommy.  
She smiled in approval.  
Then when we were about to go downstairs I saw Edward go upstairs.  
I raced after him.  
"Eddie-ward." I called.  
He turned around and picked me up.  
" I'll just get this Rose then I'll bring her down." Edward shouted to where my mom was.  
Then we went up the stairs to his room.  
"Eddie-ward can I ride with you and Rose and Alice and Emmett and Jasper and Nana and Pap? Please?" I asked him.  
He picked up a book contemplating.  
"Bella we ride separately up to Alaska. I ride on my Volvo. Rose, your mom rides in her convertible-"  
"Well then I'm riding with you my Huzz-band." I said.  
He laughed lightly. I didn't know if he had taken me seriously or not.  
"Bella what are you thinking." Edward asked me pulling me out of my thoughts.  
We were walking slowly downstairs now.  
"I was wondering whether you believed me or not." I told him.  
He started thinking again. He wasn't going to answer.  
When we got to the bottom of the stairs Edward put me down.  
"Which car is she riding in?" Edward asked aloud.  
"Whichever one she wants to." My mom answered.  
I ran up to her and hugged her. She bent down to huff me back.  
"I wanted to ride with everybody but Edward said that you normally drive in your own cars so I said I would go with my Huzz-band." I said.  
"Ahh kiddo." Emmett said.  
I smiled at him.  
My mom looked at Alice who nodded.  
"Okay baby. You ride with Edward but only if he lets you." She kissed me on the head.  
"Eddie-ward?" I asked him.  
He nodded.  
I ran over to him and jumped in his arms. He laughed lightly.  
Then we all went outside. I looked around and saw that we weren't taking any furniture we were just taking clothes.  
I couldn't be bothered with asking them right now. I wanted to go to Edwards car.  
He put me in a booster seat.  
I sat bored for a few minutes while waiting for him to finish his conversation with everybody else.  
When he eventually sat down I bombarded him.  
"What was that about?" I asked him curiously.  
"We were wondering when to stop for lunch. Here do you want this apple?" He asked me.  
"No thanks I don't want to make your car dirty and I'm not hungry." I answered him politely.  
He smiled at me as if saying a silent thank you before he chucked the apple out the window.  
I looked at him confused.  
He didn't notice so I sat back and relaxed.  
About thirty minutes driving I decided the silence was not uncomfortable like it had been with my parents.  
I looked at Edward who was either constipated or thinking very hardly.  
Just as I was about to ask him if he was in need of a toilet his phone rang.  
He answered it before passing it to me.  
"It's your mom." He half whispered to me.  
"Hello?" I said to the phone.  
"Hello Baby. Are you okay? We were thinking of stopping for lunch in an hour when it will be twelve." She said.  
"Yeh I'm fine. But is it possible to maybe stop at the toilets a bit earlier because Edward looks like he is a bit constipated?" I asked her.  
I heard a booming laugh from the otherwise of the line.  
"Emmett shut up." My mom said fiercely.  
"Maybe honey, could you pass me onto Edward?"  
"Yes mommy, love you, don't go any where and please stay safe." I forgot to say that to her before.  
"Emmett, she just said she loved me-" she whispered, " I love you to Bella baby, I'll stay safe don't you worry." She said.  
I handed the phone over to Edward who looked like he was silently laughing.  
"Yes Rose I heard, I'll stop. She you later." He said before hanging up.  
"So Bella do I really look like I'm constipated?" He asked.  
"Yes, I didn't think you would of heard that." I said brushing it of.  
Edward laughed for a while before he calmed down.  
"Eddie-ward I'm sorry." I apologised.  
"Oh Bella it's fine, and you are staying in this car." He said as if he was reading my mind.  
"What how did you know that?" I asked him, puzzled.  
"Bella I can read minds but I can't read yours. It's so very weird. I can read others but you are blocking me. I guess it was a lucky guess." He said calmly.  
"Wow that's so cool. It's a pity you can read my mind. I would love you too." I said excitedly.  
Before I new it we were at a service station for lunch.  
I recognised it as soon as it was in sight. I recognised the food sign and then I realised it was hungry.


	7. Stop sign

**A/N: sorry this chapter is short it is because I just wanted to tell you about there new hous in Alaska because I am fast forwarding it to when Bella was eight. Please R&R and also please do not take over my story for me. I have had a request for that but I'm sorry I am going to continue this. So please don't do that.**

As soon Edward had stopped the car, Emmett had me out and over his shoulder.  
I was laughing hysterically.  
"Emmett. Put. ." My mom said.  
I laughed at him.  
"So Bella do you think Edward looks constipated when he is deep in thought?" Emmett said.  
Everybody but me Edward and Mommy.  
My mom smacked Emmett over the head.  
I didn't bother with answering Emmett so I went with Alice to get some fries.  
We were only there half an hour because they didn't eat and we didn't want to arrive to late. Nana and Paps had continued to Alaska and didn't want to stop.  
I then got on Edwards car and fell asleep.  
The funny thing was I didn't feel tired.

I woke up in a room I didn't recognise.  
It was the middle of the night.  
"Hello." I shouted.  
Jasper came rushing in.  
"Hey Bella. Are ya hungry you missed a meal." I nodded at him.  
Our house in Alaska was beautiful.  
Edwards room was across the hall from me and we were on the top floor. My mom and Emmett's room were on the second floor below us. Alice and Jasper were on the same floor as them.  
Nana and Pap we in the first floor and so was Paps study.  
The ground floor was made up if a marble kitchen and a soft white living room.  
My room was purple with white and pink fairy lights, and I had a small dark blue dress and a wardrobe that covered the back wall.  
"Alice has already filled you wardrobe. She raced in here to do it before you got brought up here." Jasper explained. I then thanked him before going down stairs.


	8. 3 years and gone

3 years later~ Bella is 8.

I looked at Nana who was helping me with my school work.  
I didn't like the school up here and I didn't particularly like leaving the house.  
So Nana signed me up for the online school for the extra-ordinary. She does most of the work with me and then I normally do the homework by myself.  
I sighed and got up of the floor.  
"Bella do you want to finish, we can continue tomorrow?" Nana asked me. I nodded my head before getting up and leaving the room to go an find Edward.  
He was sitting on his couch in his room.  
"Edward." I said before launching at him.  
"What? Ah Bella." He said before picking me up.  
I just giggled.  
"Are you ready to leave soon Bella. Cause we are moving, remember to say goodbye to the Denali's." he reminded me.  
"Yeh I have." I answered him.  
We were going to Henderson Lake, British Columbia because it is the 8th rainiest place in the world.  
The Denali's are really nice. Every time I see them I give them a hug. They were surprised to see me at first but then they realised that I loved a clan of vampires. But whenever Tanya came near Edward I ran over to his side and told her I was his wife. The first time I net her I had no clue she was in love with Edward I told her I was Mrs Edward. She just laughed but since she has seen that I low him and everybody else she has backed off and we have become somewhat distant friends.  
Carmel on the other hand, was my favourite Denali she played with me and painted with me.  
I had met nearly all of Carlisle vampire friends. They all thought I was cute but I got angry when the couldn't show me there powers like Zafrina.  
"Edward will you come and play with me on Emmetts Xbox. " a smiled crossed his face before he picked me up and took me downstairs at vampire speed.

Flashback-  
"Bella. Would you come here." I followed my moms voice.  
"Rose are you sure? She is only seven." I think Edwards said that.  
"Well she will start wondering and asking soon." My mommy answered.  
"Hey." I said walking into the living room.  
"Bella we have to tell you something. Well we're vampires baby." My eyes widened at my moms words.  
"Are you going to kill me?" I asked.  
"No Bella we don't eat humans we eat animals because we are vampire vegetarians." She said calmly.  
End of Flashback.-

I laughed at the thought.  
As soon as we got down stairs everybody was there.  
"Hello." I said as I got downstairs.  
"Hey Bella are you riding with me and Rosalie?" Emmett asked.  
"For a quarter of the ride after lunch." I answered his question.  
"I'm riding with Alice and Jasper first. Then I'm with Carlisle and Esme. After lunch I am with you and mommy and then I'm with Edward." I said, explaining the plan.  
I new we were leaving in the morning and I was so excited.  
I went to bed not long after.

I woke up with Alice shaking me.  
"Bella. Come on we wanna leave soon. You can get breakfast at the dirt stop point." Alice yanked me out of bed before whisking me downstairs and putting me in her car.


	9. Jealousy and Beauty

**A/N: sorry. It was my first week back and I had to catch up on the week I had missed. Anyway- enjoy :)**

"So Jasper, what was your rank?" I asked him curiously.  
We were almost at the first stop and Jasper had been telling me about his life in the military before he was a vampire.  
"Well I was Major Jasper Whitlock." He said from the drivers seat.  
"Cool." I said. Jaspers human life was really interesting.  
Soon we pulled into a drive in and I swapped cars.  
"So Pap, what made you want to become a doctor?" I asked him curiously.  
"It's hard to explain Bella, it feels like I was meant to be a doctor." I smiled at his words.  
"What do you wanna be when you grow older Bella? Still a princess or are you to old." Nana Esme asked me.  
"I wanna be..." I wouldn't know how they would take this, "a vampire..." I trailed off.  
They weren't horrified or angry in a way my mommy probably would off been.  
"Aren't you mad at my choice?" I asked them.  
"Well Bella we knew you were gonna be a vampire someday we just didn't know when." I smiled at there words. Alice had probably seen it in one of her visions.  
After that we talked about jobs and then Pap told me about how he met the vampires like Amun when he was travelling.  
Soon it was lunch time and I had a sandwich from one of the stores in the stop off.  
I watched how the cashier stared at Emmett as he ordered my lunch.  
Then as if on cue my mom walked over and grabbed his arm and pulled him away.  
I think Edward had been telling Rosalie about the cashiers thoughts.  
When my mommy came back she took me to get the sandwich of the cashier.  
"Hello Sweety." She said to me in a sickly voice.  
"So who was that guy you dragged off?" She asked my mom.  
Edward and Alice walked over and I ran to them. Edward picked me up.  
We stood there and watched the fight.  
"He is my husband, why?" She asked the cashier.  
"Oh your husband. I don't see that. Nah, he doesn't suit you." She said.  
"Excuse me." My mommy choked.  
"Well he would suit me more." The cashier looked over at Emmett who was glaring at her. She waved at him brushing it off.  
Then I looked at her properly. She had long light blond hair that came just up to her waist. Her nose wasn't that small it was sort of HUGE. Her eyes were green but they were small. I looked at her skin. It was pink. She wasn't that pretty but you know everybody is beautiful...blah blah blah, and she would never ever suit Emmett more than my mommy.  
"He is no better suited to you than he is a cactus with a banana on its face." My mom said.  
"Seriously." Was the cashiers reply.  
After that we all sat down and everybody set off and it was just me and Emmett and Mommy paying the bill.  
"Emmett do we need gas?" Mommy asked him.  
"I-" Emmett was cut if by the cashier.  
"Emmett, nice name. I'm Eloise." Then Mommy started glaring.  
Everything happened so quickly then.  
Edward and Alice and Jasper were back inside. Edward came and stood next to me.  
I grabbed his hand and held it in mine.  
Alice walked over to Rosalie and so did Jasper.  
"Woah I didn't see you there." Eloise said to Alice and Jasper.  
"Eleanosey what a great name suited to you." My mom said.  
"Eloise." The cashier corrected her.  
"Oh sorry Eleanoise." Mommy said lightly while standing up and facing her.  
"Haha very funny-" he rolled her eyes at my mom which made my mom scowl. "And I forgot to tell you before that under 10% of young marriages end in divorce because of cheating and various other things. Also when I marry Emmy I will invite you." Eloise said mockingly.  
Emmett stood up then and opened his mouth I say something but my mom beat him to it.  
"They end in divorce if you don't really love them. But you are less likely to get divorced at a young age if you have children. Like we do. That's our Bella over there." My mommy pointed to me.  
"She looks nothing like you and why is she holding that his hand." Eloise looked at me strangely.  
I looked at Edward questioningly.  
"Pretend your younger than 8 and say Husband with a lisp. Also pretend you are there child for your mom." Edward said very quietly so only I could hear.  
"I am holding my Huzz-bands hand. What's it to you anyway?-" it was a rethorical question, "Plus I look like my daddy's dad and I have my dads hair colour but I inherit my lightly wavy hair from my mummy's grandma." I said loudly trying to lisp as much as I could.  
"Eww. You let your daughter marry. Emmy-"  
"Don't call me Emmy." Emmett interrupted.  
"Anyway, they aren't coming to our wedding. It's gross. Also your daughter is pretty because of Emmett, you look like an old woman." Eloise said to my mom.  
"That is an understatement Bella is beyond beautiful. And Edward likes playing with Bella. They aren't really married. Are you that delusional?" Rosalie hissed at her through clenched teeth.  
"My wife is much more beautiful than you will ever be. She is beyond beauty." Emmett said while putting his arm around mommy.  
"Oh please." Eloise hissed.  
Then I squeezed Edwards hand. We knew what was coming.  
Mommy punched Eloise then. She fell over immediately and was unconscious.  
"Emmett, Edward will take Bella. You go with Rose."


	10. Henderson Lake

**A/N: This chapter is short but I needed to tell you the layout of the house because they are going to be staying here with Bella for a long time. Also- as Bella gets older the chapters will get longer. Xx please review.**

"Edward..." I trailed off. Unable to find words.  
"Yes Bella?" Edward invited me to carry on.  
"Ive wanted to ask this for a while now but Tanya would of heard me and I didn't really want her to. It's just...why aren't you with Tanya?" I asked curiously.  
He turned away from the road to face me.  
"It's not her Bella. It's just I wasn't meant to be with her. It awkward. She knows I can't like her that way... She is more like a sister than a potential wife." He grimaced.  
"What about me.. I mean potentially what do you she me being?" I asked flustered. My heart raced unusually. This was my bestest friend my heart shouldn't be racing, I told Edward everything. My face turned bright red because I knew Edward would be able to hear my hearts acceleration.

"Potentially I see you and me together always."

"That's not what I meant. I meant sister..wife maybe, potentially." I sighed.

" I-" he was cut off by screaming. Happy screaming.  
That's when I spotted Alice. Happily dancing there in the driveway in the middle of nowhere.  
Argh.  
We are here at Henderson Lake already.  
This place was stuck in the middle of nowhere.  
The house was gorgeous and it's not like I was going anywhere apart from the house.  
I got out of the car and examined it.  
It was a two storey house.  
The first floor was an open kitchen and living room with a four seater dining table. Then there was a hall to Carlisle's study and opposite that was my classroom where Nana was going to teach me. At the end of the hall was a set of stairs which went up into another hallway. The first door on the right was Alice and Jaspers. My moms and Emmetts were opposite there's. then you passed Nanas and Paps room which was at the front of the house. Then there was one room left.  
Everybody had left me and Edward to go and have a look.  
He dragged me inside.  
At first I only saw a couch. Opposite the couch was all of Edwards CDs and his stereo. I looked to the left of the room where there was a double door which was open.  
I walked over to it and inside was a big purple bed and my junk. Everything was displayed neatly and the colour scheme was purple, light blue and orange. I wasn't particularly found of orange but it went well in my room.  
Them I went back to Edwards room where he was sitting on the couch admiring his CDs.  
"It's perfect, I love it." I said excitedly.  
"I know. But aren't you upset that they put us in here?They were gonna devide it up so there was a joint bathroom and two separate rooms but then we weren't going to have that much room so they left it like this and gave us the biggest room and divided it for privacy." Edward looked over to me.  
"No. I'm glad your here. This means if I can't sleep you will can help me. Wait where is the bathroom?" I asked curiously.  
"It is at the back of your room." Edward pointed at the direction.  
I followed. It was a walk in wardrobe with my clothes on the right and Edwards on the left.  
Then there was a door that led to the bathroom. The bathroom was like something out of a movie. The bath/shower was in the middle of the room and the toilet was round the corner opposite the sink.  
I ran back out to Edward.  
"I love this place." I said happily.  
"I'm glad you like it. Have you looked out the window at the garden yet?" He asked.  
I walked over to the window and that is when I saw the pool. It was in a different building but the walls were all glass so you could see in. The roof was glass as well.  
"Let's go swimming Edward, please?" I asked him desparetly.  
"It's winter Bella and we just got here. Maybe tomorrow after Esme has heated it." He replied simply.


	11. I'm a teen

**A/N: 3rd chapter todaY. EnjoY. i think you will enjoy the next chapter. :D**

"Hey Bella, what did you learn today?" Carlisle was home for the weekend.  
He spent Monday-Friday daytime at a hospital somewhere where there was civilisation. He came back late at night and was home for six hours before he left again. It was unusual if I saw him on weekdays.  
Everybody else went with him, but they came back earlier. Normally at five. School started at seven were ever they went and so they left at six o'clock in the morning.  
It took them an hour to get there. Even though school finished at three, they went for a snack so they could be in control when they saw me.  
Usually Esme went out to grab a snack when they arrived.  
Snack meant a deer or something.  
"Well mainly I learnt about waterfalls, we did angles in maths to." I sighed.  
"What's wrong Bella?" He looked at me curiously. His golden eyes shined.  
I got up off the floor and looked at him.  
"Well frankly I'm bored because Edward promised to be here at four-thirty and its four-thirty five. I mean you and Nana are going away this weekend and I'm sort a bummed. Edward promised he would take me to Isle Esme but he hasn't yet." I sighed again and slumped down on the couch.  
"Bella..." He trailed off then left the room.  
Bring, bring.  
The phone rang.  
I picked it up.  
"Hello, if you want to speak to Edward he hasn't arrived yet he was supposed to be here five minutes ago but he is late." I spoked to the phone.  
"Ahh dear Bella." I recognised that voice.  
"Aro?" I asked.  
"You know me so well Bella. Anyway I wasn't calling for Edward I was calling for you. To wish you a happy thirteenth birthday. I didn't quite know if I would catch you tomorrow." Aro stated.  
"Thank you. I can't wait." I was excited now. I was about to become a teenager.  
"I sent a gift. I do hope you like it Bella. Anyway I must dash. Dinner just arrived." I could imagine Aro now. Smile deviously.  
I hate them for that. They ate humans.  
"Thanks again Aro. Bye." I hung up on him.  
Aro was some what a friend.  
He was amazed by me. He was amazed that Edward couldn't read my mind.

Flashback-  
"Aro. We weren't expecting you." Carlisle voice came from the front door.  
"It was indeed time for us to have a meeting. It's been to long dear friend Carlisle. So I thought I would drop by." I heard a man say in an Italian accent. Was this the Aro I had heard of.  
"Aro.. I think something in here may be of temptation to you." Carlisle said.  
It was. He was Aro from the Volturi.  
"Let him read Edwards mind Carlisle, if he does it will all be fine, but anybody else's however will end terribly." Alice came over and sat next to me on the couch. She smiled reassuringly.  
"Edward come here." Carlisle said calmly.  
Edward kissed my forehead before leaving. He was being to protective.  
After Edward disappeared there was a terrible silence.  
It felt like forever until someone spoke.  
"Exquisite where is she?" Aro said.  
"In here." Alice replied before anyone could process Aros words.  
Suddenly he was in front of me.  
He was wearing a long red robe and his long black hair was down. Three vampires followed him. I knew they were vampires because of there eyes.  
"How rude I am. I am Aro. This is Jane." He gestured to a small girl a little older than me. She was probably fourteen so she was four years older.  
"This is Felix and Dimitri." He gestured to two men standing behind him. The big one reminded me of Emmett.  
"Alec is at the door with Carlisle." Aro pointed.  
I smiled up at him.  
"Nice to meet you." I said politely.  
"Oh what a sweet heart." He replied.  
Edward came back into the room and sat me on his lap.  
"Give him your hand Bella." Alice instructed.  
I did as I was told.  
"Marvellous. I see nothing." He replied. His mind reading gift that I had heard of wasn't working.  
"By the way Jane won't work either here." Alice gave Aro her hand.  
"Thank you Alice." Aro said quietly.  
"Well I do hope to learn more about you." Aro said.  
"What is he doing here?" My mom hissed. My mother and Emmett were at the back door, they had finished hunting.  
"Oh the dear mother of this exquisite human. I can see us being here will cause trouble. I will keep in touch Bella dear. Also I do hope you are a vampire before you are twenty so we can save these powers. If not I will change you dear. Till next time." He stopped at the front door and blew me a kiss.  
End of Flashback-

Since then me and Aro had kept in contact. We were friends and Alice saw no danger there because he wanted me to be a vampire.  
"Hey Bella." Edward rushed in through the front door and picked me up and swung me around.  
"Where have you been?" I said angrily.  
"I am so sorry Bella, I was to busy trying to win a bet that Emmett had roped me into." My eyes widened at his words.  
"This is your fault Emmett." I said angrily.  
"I'm-"  
"Save it... Just don't expect me to talk to you." I said sternly.  
Emmett hung his head and walked out of the room.  
"Can we go swimming Edward?" I looked at him pleadingly.  
He nodded his head.  
We walked upstairs to our room and I grabbed my swimming costume.  
I then went into the bathroom and had a quick shower before getting changed.  
"Ready." I called as I opened the bathroom door.  
Edward was in his drunks.  
"Hey Bella, going swimming?" Alice walked in." I nodded happily.  
She came over to me an tied my hair in a top-knot before leaving.  
I walked downstairs with Edward and we went out to the Hallinbad ( swimming pool in German).  
I chose that name.  
As soon as we entered I jumped right in.  
Edward followed.  
I swam a few lengths then got out and went into the girls changing rooms.  
"Bella? You know I can't go in there. Come out." Edward called.  
I walked out and squirted him with water.  
He grabbed me and so jumped in the pool really quickly.  
"Okay I surrender." I cried as he started to tickle me.  
"Come on then Bella, Esme has dinner ready." He said calmly before picking me up and taking me out of the pool.


	12. Isle Esme Part 1

**A/N: review please. Enjoy. Part one.**

I opened my eyes to a dark room. It wasn't my bedroom in Henderson lake. The bedroom I had gotten used to for the past seven years of my life.  
I was indeed fifteen today.  
Yay!  
But the problem was I was confused. Where was Edward?  
"Happy Birthday Bella." My family shouted and the light in the room flickered on.  
I grinned uncontrollably.  
"Thank you." I gleamed.  
Everybody handed me a gift.  
"This is off me and Emmett." My mom said while handing me a package.  
I opened it and it was the Jane Austen collection I had wanted. And in the front of every book was fifty dollars.  
I hugged them both.  
"Thank you so much." I smiled at them happily.  
"This is off me and Jasper." Alice handed me a frame. I looked at it closely. There was a collage of photos of me since I joined the family.  
"I love it Alice. It's perfect." I hugged her and Jasper.  
"I told you so." Alice stated. I didn't know who it was meant for either, but all I could think of was how someone could bet against Alice.  
"This is off me and your Nana." Carlisle handed me a necklace that spelt Bella Marie Hale.  
"Thank you it gorgeous." I said happily.  
"Bella." I heard Edwards gorgeous voice come from behind me.  
I spun around to face him.  
Everybody left through the stairs that led somewhere where I was unsure, then and my heart accelerated because I was being left alone with Edward.  
"You told me that you weren't bothered what I got you." Edward breath tickled my face and made me feel faint.  
What was wrong with me? Pull yourself together Bella.  
"I'm not. Your my best friend and you look after me." I said calmly, taking deep breaths.  
I realised then that my breath was minty fresh. Alice knew I would need fresh breath.  
"Well I wanted to bring you here. To Isle Esme. Also I put your lullaby on a disk so you can play it when you want." He said while handing me a wrapped CD box.  
I opened it and there was a picture of me on the cover.  
I laughed a little before placing it on the bed.  
"Thank you." I hugged him. "I truly love it." I said happily.  
I was in Isle Esme. I had wanted to come here ever since I found out about it.  
I pulled away to look up at his face.  
He smirked at me crookedly.  
I smiled back.  
"So if we are in Isle Esme. That means we can go to the beach."  
"Yes Bella."  
I rested my head against his chest and he kissed my head.  
After a while I pulled away and kissed his cheek delicately.  
"I'll meet you downstairs soon, go tell the others to get ready because we are going down to the beach." I instructed him.  
I got in my bikini and went downstairs.  
I saw the beach just outside.  
"Come on." I stated.  
Everybody was already out there but Edward was waiting for me wearing his trunks in the family room.  
We walked outside and my mom pasted me in suncream.  
Then I went swimming with everyone and at lunch time my mom gave me ham sandwich.  
I sat on the beach an hour later looking at the horizon.  
"There much be so much more to this island." I stated.  
"Do you wanna see. I'll take you." Edward offered.  
"Yeh, that would be great. But can I go like this. No shoes." I asked him.  
He simply nodded.  
He stood up and pulled me up with him.  
"Mom I'm going with Edward to explore." I shouted towards the house.  
"Okay have fun but don't be back to late." She ordered.  
"What time is it?" I shouted back.  
"I think it's half one." She shouted back.  
"Okay well we'll be back before dinner." I yelled.  
I slid my hand in Edwards, something I hadn't done in ages.  
He looked at me curiously.  
"I don't want to get lost." I told him.  
He nodded.  
"So where would you like to explore?" He asked me.  
"Well is there any streams or ponds?" I asked him.  
We stilled wandered along the beach and the house was still visible.  
"There is a waterfall." He told me.  
"Let's go there then." I told him.  
"It isn't that close Bella, and you are clumsy." I sighed at his words.  
I was clumsy, to clumsy.  
"Can you carry me while you run?" I asked him, the idea of him running at vampire speed made my stomach churn.  
"Yes, get on." He ordered me.  
I did as I was told and I jumped on his back.  
He caught my legs and I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
"Close your eyes Bella, I will be going at my fastest." He told me.  
I closed them and before I knew it he was running.  
How did I know? Well I could feel the rush of air past my face.  
It was barely a minute that had past before we stopped.  
I opened my eyes.  
"Wow this is beautiful." I stated.  
The scene before was beautiful you could see the whole island. The forest beach.  
"Wanna jump?" Edward nodded his head in front of him signalling me to look.  
"I will not be able to do that." I told him, fear rising in side of me.  
"I can tell Bella, how about on my back?" He asked.  
"Okay." I agreed unwillingly.  
Although I was unsure about it, I still wanted to give it a go.  
"Ready?"  
"As I'll ever be."  
Then he jumped.  
Before in knew it we were submerged in water.  
Then Edward stood up and I could breath again.  
"That was...thrilling." I climbed off his back.  
He turned around and just smiled.  
"So do you like Isle Esme?" He asked.  
"It's amazing." I looked up at his golden eyes and list my train of thought.  
The next thing I knew was that I was moving up towards his face and he was moving down towards me.  
I tilted my head and he tilted his the other way.  
Before I had time to prepare my self I was kissing him. It was soft and gentle but it felt right. Edward was my first kiss.  
My arms locked around his neck, his locked around my waist.  
He was so tall.  
He pulled me closer.  
We continued like that for a while before I pulled away because I had ran out of breath.  
"I am sorry." I had no clue what I was apologising for. I wasn't even sorry.  
"Bella, why are you apologising?" He asked me.  
"I...I...I'm not sure." I stuttered.  
"Well I'm not sorry Bella." Edward didn't sound happy.  
"I'm sorry for pulling away." I said quickly. Because I was.  
Edward smirked at me.  
I realised that me arms were still around his neck.  
"I think maybe we should go." I suggested, unsure of what to do next.  
"We got here not that long ago. Are you completely sure?"  
My mind was a maze.  
Was I sure?  
"I don't know." I told him.  
"I'll carry you back. Close your eyes." I did as I was instructed and before I new it we were back on the beach. The house just visible.  
"Edward, do we tell them?" I asked.  
He put me down in front of him and spun me around.  
"Only if you want to. I won't incase you want to." I nodded at his words then ran towards the house.  
I got there quicker than I thought I would.  
When I arrived nobody was there.  
"They went hunting." Edward stated.  
"You won't leave me will you?" I asked worried.  
He shook his head.  
"Where are you staying?" I asked curiously.  
"Just down here." He started walking down a small hallway then turned off into a room abruptly.  
"Are you mad at-"  
"Bella is it really necessary to be asking so many questions?" I shook my head.  
His room was small.  
Cupboard like.  
I looked around and saw three books on the bed side table. I walked over to them.  
Edward stood behind me because there wasn't enough room for him to stand beside me.  
"This room reminds me of a cupboard." I told him while picking up one of the books.  
"That is because it is." He told me.  
I looked at the book I was holding.  
Some war book.  
"I didn't know you liked this stuff." I held the book up to him.  
"Hmm, yeh. I wanted to be in the army. I was going to join when I turned eighteen but I never did and the Spanish influenza hit.  
I nodded in response then looked down.  
There was another war book, then a journal.  
Should I read it?


	13. Isle Esme Part 2

"Edward could you fetch me a glass if water? I don't feel that well" I actually felt okay but I wanted to read what Edward had wrote.  
"Okay Bella, I'll be back." He stated before leaving.  
I knew I didn't have long and so as soon as he was out of sight I snatched the book off his desk.  
But no. I wanted to read what he had wrote about today.  
I'll ask him to go hunting in the morning.  
"Here." Edward came back in.  
He looked at what I had in my hands.  
"I don't recognise this book Edward." I told him.  
"Yeh, you wouldn't it is so old. I kept that from my human years." He made an excuse.  
It was hard to not believe him. But I still wanted to read it.

It was 5:30 am in Isle Esme, Rio.  
I was awake.  
Edward had left early this morning.  
Carlisle and Esme were probably in the kitchen.  
What if they heard me.  
I grabbed Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. One of the books I got yesterday.  
I through it out the window onto the sand.  
Then I ran down the stairs into Edwards room.  
Carlisle and Emmett were outside.  
I wonder were my mom was. And Alice.  
I grabbed the journal like book and shoved it up my front.  
Then I waltzed into the kitchen and got myself some water.  
"Bella?" It was Jasper.  
"Yup." I called over my shoulder.  
"Why aren't you in bed?"  
"I got a sore throat just grabbing a drink then going back to sleep. Tell Edward to come up when he is back." I collected the glass of water and headed upstairs.  
"Bells, I got your Jane Austen book. It was outside." Emmett boomed.  
"It must have fallen off my window sill." I ran and collected it off him. Jasper looked suspicious.  
I begged with my eyes.  
He nodded slightly.  
Then ran up stairs.  
I grabbed the book from my front.  
My tank top felt weird without it.  
I then jumped on the bed and began reading.  
I skipped pages until I got to today's date.

I was with Bella today. We kissed. It was soft and I was careful not to hurt her though I would have been more passionate if I had had the chance. She apologised afterwards. That upset me. I thought she regretted it, but no, she was sorry she pulled away. I do wonder if we will ever kiss again.

I ran downstairs and put the book back.  
I didn't want to read anymore it was to personal.  
When I went back upstairs Edward was there.  
"I'm so sorry Edward. I was so intrigued by it. I had to read your thoughts on our kiss. I only got up to the bit where you were wondering whether we were going to kiss again." I hung my head.  
"It's fine Bella. I am okay with it. If I were you I would have do the same." He got up and came over to me.  
I lay my head on his chest.  
I needed to let this out. Where was Alice.  
"Edward, where is Ali." I asked.  
"She is downstairs now I think." He explained.  
I quickly kissed his lips but the pulled away before going back again.  
"Not this time." I quickly said.  
He did kiss me more passionately.  
It was perfect.  
But it was killing me and I needed Alice.  
I pulled Edward down. So we were leaning backwards, my backwards his forwards.  
"I need to go now. But please stay. I need you. I'll be back shortly." I said quickly pulling away.  
The. I sprinted for Alice's room.  
"Come in." She said quietly.  
"It's killing me Ali." I said while closing her door behind me.  
"I know Bella. I saw you read Edwards diary."  
"He didn't mind. Anyway, I don't know what's happening. We kissed. Yesterday and today and I think I am falling for him. I already love him, but I'm falling in love with him." I blurted out.  
"There isn't anything wrong with that. I want you to be calm. Edward... Nah it doesn't matter. But so what of you are falling for him. You are a Hale. Not Cullen. So you can fall for him, he ain't like Jasper. Jazzy is your brother, Edward is your best friend, I am your other best friend. See. You can fall for him. But not to hard to fast." Alice warned. I nodded then ran away to Edward.  
He was on my bed reading.  
"I want you to tell me..."I trailed off.  
"What Bella."  
Edward was up and in front of me in a minute.  
"I know I know a lot about you but I want you to tell me if we go together. I'm a human, not as magnificent as you and yet you say that you are damned. Well I wanna be damned to. I know your like a hundred years older than me. But I think I'm in love. I just wanted to know if you would tell me, why you kissed me? Were you being nice?" I didn't look at him once. I had to look away or I would cry.  
"You don't see what I see. I love you do much Bella. So what if your a human. That won't and can't stop me from loving you." Edward stoked my cheek.  
"You love me?" I looked at his face bewildered.  
"Yes. I love you so much Bella. More than life." Edward stated.  
I half smiled at him.  
Then I leaned up and kissed him.


	14. Unexpected!

**A/N: sorry this is a short chapters. I had to set it up for... Well you'll find out in the next chapter which is almost done so should be up soon. **

**Any way . Bella is seventeen and spent two years off her life studying in Rio. Of course due to the fact that the vampires cannot go in sunlight Bella took herself to school. She and Edward are madly in love and Edward has to be cautious as to not harm Bella. They are madly in love and what's when Edward bought Isabella Island. Hope you s enjoy this chapters. Xx**

"Ow!" A sharp stab of pain shot up my ribs.  
"What Bella?" Edward came running into the kitchen.  
"Pain. I don't feel that could-." I covered my mouth.  
Edward whisked me up and took me to the bathroom straight away.  
I puked as soon as he put me down.  
"I'll be right back Bella, I'll just get Carlisle he is with the family on Isle Esme. Not far." Edward retrieved the phone then came back to hold my hair.  
"Carlisle?...yeah it's me. Alice saw nothing?...She's been sick...Yes we were together last night...I was careful... She has only got a minor bruise on her arm...she's seventeen...so?...we here a Isabella Island...I want you to come here to check her." Then Edward hung up.

Flashback  
"Bella..." Edward got down on one knee.  
I gasp.  
I was wrapped in the bed sheet. Covering myself.  
Edward had put some underwear on.  
"Will you marry me?"  
I gasped loudly at his words.  
Edward proposed when we arrived on the Island he bought for me. He did it when I was dressed properly. But he didn't have the ring then.  
"Yes." I said quietly.  
I was so pleased when he had asked me.  
He slid the ring on my finger before picking me up and twirling me around.  
End of Flashback-

Carlisle was here in less than five seconds.  
I had stopped pukeing.  
"Where does it hurt?" Carlisle asked.  
"Well it doesn't so much anymore. A pain shot up my ribs." I said quietly.  
"Can I examine?" He asked.  
I nodded and pulled my shirt up so my tummy was on show.  
Carlisle examined it for a few minutes with a lot of different tools before putting them all away and shaking his head.  
"What is it Carlisle?" Edward said, fear on his face.  
"Bella is indeed pregnant Edward." Carlisle picked up his bag before leaving.  
"I don't know what to say." I said blankly.  
"It'll be okay Bella. A baby." Edward collapsed and went into shock.  
I picked up the phone and called Alice.  
"I'm having a kid Alice." I said excitedly.  
I had never really wanted a kid before. I had never thought of one.  
Edward was going to change me into a vampire after the wedding that Alice and my mom were planning.  
"Wow Bella." Was all Alice said.  
"What? That's all. Well then bye." I hung up.  
Something was wrong with Alice.  
Edward got up and picked me up too.  
"Are you sure you want this kid Bella? It will be half vampire, it could be a demon." Edward was being short with me.  
"Yes I do." I said matter of factly.  
"Okay then." Edward bent down to kiss me tenderly.  
"I just want you to know that if you die, I'm going to kill myself, burn myself. I am not living without you Bella." Edward put me down and left the room.  
I didn't know what to do next.


	15. Answers are Here!

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while...I've been busy. Anyway hope you like it!:)**

I'd failed him.  
I'd failed Edward.  
I'd failed myself.  
What was I going to do.  
A miscarriage. A miscarriage.  
Why me?  
I stood at the top of the waterfall on Isle Esme.  
Somewhere I hadn't been in ages.  
I came here to visit my family. But that's when it happened. That's when they smelled blood.  
Especially Edward.  
He wrinkled his nose smelling more. Then it hit him.  
"I'm bleeding aren't I?" I asked him.  
He nodded.  
That's when I knew I had failed him.  
That's when I ran from the house.  
Now is when I jump.  
The air rushed past my face and I was in peace with myself.  
My worries gone.  
Death is peaceful. Life is hard.  
"Bella! Bella!" The angel was shaking me awake.  
"Yes?" I said dazily.  
I heard sighs of relief.  
"Your alive." The angel told me.  
I sighed this time.  
"Explain please Bella." My moms voice sang loud and clear.  
I opened my eyes to find my whole family above me.  
"I had failed Edward. I had lost our kid." Edward took my hand in his.  
"Oh Bella. What do we do with you?" Esme sighed.  
"How am I alive?"  
"Edward caught you just as you were about to hit rock. You were unconscious." Emmett boomed.  
"Oh." Was all I said.  
"You never can fail me unless you kill yourself or get killed. If you die, I'll be right behind you." Edward looked down at me.  
A world without Edward was no world at all.  
"I swear to never do that again." I explain.  
"Argh." I heard Alice scream.  
I hadn't talked to Alice-best friend- since I had told her about my pregnancy.  
"I can't keep it in. And Bella don't hold a grudge, I stopped seeing your future when I found out that you were pregnant. Well then I saw you jump off the cliff, but then I couldn't see you anymore. That's why I got Edward, the fastest, to save you. But now even though he saved you. I can't see your future and I'm worried Bella." Alice looked rather like a child about to cry.  
Jasper picked her up then. He cradled her and tried to reassure her but to no avail.  
He took her into the house. That's when I realised we were on the beach.  
Edward must have brought me here after he had caught me.  
I looked at Edward who was deep in thought.  
"I could examine you Bella." Carlisle offered.  
I nodded.  
He did the same as he had done the other day before putting it all away and shaking its head.  
"If not the bleeding, then this apart miscarriage, then the jumping, this baby should be dead. But it isn't, it is hanging on." Carlisle face was concerned. Which worried me.  
"Bella. This child, do you want to keep it?" It was my mom who asked me.  
"Yes. I do." I had wanted to say- yes I do because the idea of having little mini Edwards, would bring joy to my face and knowing that no matter what happens I will always be with Edward.  
I started to cry. Because even though I had thought all that about Edward, it had me in tears.  
"We need to get Bella off the need to rest Bella. If you want this baby. I will also be mixing you a special food. " Carlisle explained.  
I nodded vaguely taking notice.  
Everything started to go by in a blur. Weeks turned into months and I wasn't any the wiser. Carlisle gave me diluted human food which wen down a treat.  
I never through up once.  
I just sat up on the bed every day.  
The only thing I noticed was my growing stomach. Something I was sure was going to just pop, it was so huge. This had to mean I was pregnant. Didn't it?


End file.
